


Forgive the Finale

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: The Act of Forgiveness is Fickle [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity Gauntlet, Soul Stone (Marvel), but tony is, dont actually, have fun, im sorry, no im not, peter just says sorry for everything, so is peter kinda but he shouldnt be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: What if Tony Stark had to stop Thanos's plan by destroying the one infinity stone he could possibly get a hold of?What if, by destroying this one stone, Thanos will realise that there is no way to complete his main goal? What happens when Tony is faced with the hardest decision he's ever had to make?What matters more?The lives of half the entire universe?...or Peter Parker?





	Forgive the Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I forgive you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160780) by [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life). 



The flying donut had hurtled towards its destination. As soon as they'd arrived, Tony had looked around and rubbed his temples, taking in the glaring orange atmosphere. The Guardians of the Galaxy may have been infuriating, but they were smart. A certain captain knew what he was doing. A certain captain knew how to defeat Thanos, without actually  _defeating_ him.

 

There was something that had to be done.

 

The older Peter, Starlord, had told of how Gamora confided in him, told him where the soul stone was.

 

There had been a small escape pod that had survived the donut ship's crash. Quill, after telling Tony of the soul stone's location, had leant in to whisper in Tony's ear. Small Peter, Dr. Strange, Mantis, and Drax were a small way away, but one could only be so cautious.

 

"The Spider-kid, you love him, right? You two seem to have a father-son thing going on."

 

Starlord had hissed under his breath, to which Tony had replied with a, "What's it to you?".

 

What the billionaire was told by Quill next nearly destroyed him.

 

Someone he loved... 

 

When he'd begun to ask why Quill couldn't, or someone, apologising for being supposedly selfish, Quill told him how it had to be  _love_.

 

Big Peter cared about the Guardians, but he didn't love them.

 

The man had spluttered about how would he even destroy the stone, and Starlord had cut him off with a quiet sentence.

 

"While it may be one of the more powerful, it is the easiest to shatter; it is much like how easy it is to break someone's actual  _soul_ , spiritually speaking."

 

... _Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

 

"So this is where the soul stone is? This place is  _so_ cool! And, kinda creepy. Wow! Look, Mr. Stark, look! There's a person. He looks kinda weird from here. Or she! Or they, you never know. Do you think they live here? _Ohmygod_ , that would be  _so awesome_!" Peter rambled on, bouncing like an excited puppy. The child's antics made the corner of Tony's lips quirk, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. 

 

Not when he knew why he was here.

 

Not when he knew what happened next.

 

Peter continued to talk, his speakings littered with Tony's occasional acknowledging grunt. The two walked up to the person standing on the top of the hill.

 

Tony wanted to turn back. To spin on his heel and let half the universe die, just as long as he didn't have to do what he'd do next.

 

He couldn't lose Peter. It was too bad he had to.

 

As the dark figure lifted its face to look at the two, Tony figured out who it was. He couldn't bring himself to care. Red Skull opened his mouth to speak.

 

"So you are here to collect the soul stone..." The man gestured for them to follow him. He took note of how inappropriate Peter's enthusiasm was, and he made a statement in response. "I must warn you, though. There is a great price to getting the stone."

 

Peter quieted immediately. Tony simply nodded his head and whispered a tiny "I know.".

 

"What is it? Mr. Stark, what's the price?" Peter questioned as the group approached the cliff.

 

Tony just looked away and let Red Skull explain.

 

"The price... Soul holds a special place among the infinity stones. One might say it has a certain wisdom. The stone demands a sacrifice..." Red Skull looked at Peter.

 

"Wait, what...?" Peter looked at him, confused. "What does that... mean?"

 

"In order to take the stone... you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul."

 

Peter's face fell in realisation. The three stopped at the edge.

 

"N-no. M-mr. Stark...?" He looked up at Tony with those big, brown eyes he loved so much.

 

"Child..." Red Skull started, but was immediately cut off.

 

"No. No! Mr. Stark, is that... is th-that..." Peter choked on the words, eyes swelling with unshed tears. Tony just looked away, crying tears of his own.

 

"Is-is that... is that why I'm here? Am I the... sacrifice?" Tony refused to make eye contact with the boy standing beside him. Instead, he gave a tiny whisper.

 

"I'm so,  _so_ sorry, Pete..." he bit back a sob. "There's nothing else I... there's nothing else  _we_ can do..."

 

Tony took a step forward. "There's no other way, kid. Please, I... if there was anything else we could've done..."

 

Peter took a long, deep breath, tears falling down his cheeks, and ambled forwards with fear. He peered over the edge, and back to Tony, who still was refusing to look at him.

 

Peter appeared so incredibly small and so, so weak when put against the weight of the truth. The kid could lift up to 75 tons, but this was too much for him. He hurled himself into Tony's arms, sobbing. Tony quickly returned the embrace.

 

"I don't wanna go. I don't-I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark,  _please_ , there has to be something else,  _anything_ else, please I can't, I-I can't, I don't wanna  _go,_ " Peter broke down, holding on tighter and tighter.

 

"I know, kid, I know, and I'm so, so sorry."

 

Tony pulled out of the hug. For the first time since they arrived, he met Peter's red-rimmed eyes. He wished he hadn't.

 

He held Peter out, the child's feet no longer on the ground.

 

"I wish it were half the universe." Tony whispered, hushed.

 

"I know." He hiccuped, crying rivers that fell to the ground far below him.

 

"I'm so, so sorry."  
  
  


"I know." Peter breathed, meeting Tony's devastated gaze. He gave him a warm, bittersweet smile. "I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> man i sure do love crying and the pluperfect tense


End file.
